A Chance Meeting: Book One Fire
by Ichi-Nii187
Summary: When two different worlds collide, the result is catastrophic. Ichigo has ended up in the world of Fairy Tail after a fight with an espada. Ichigo, in order to go back to his home world, he has to learn the customs of the crazy wizards' guild: Fairy Tai!
1. Catastrophic Happenings

**A/N This story is written by two different people (authors lol) You will obviously tell the difference...you will see what I mean "-.- really... lolzz. Please review and enjoy it and PLEASE recommend it to friends if you like it ^_^ Rated T for language! (no really?)**

He skidded across the bloody pavement until a wall halted his momentum. Blood trickled out the side of his mouth, leaving small but distinct puddles across the floor. He stood to his feet again…hell, he would murder that bastard.

"You're a perseverant one," A cold voice sneered.

"Shut up…" The rough reply came from behind a clump of fallen trees, muffled by the leaves.

The espada held a steady and calm gait, clawed black feet gouging deep holes in the grass. He appeared in front of the shinigami, moves barely perceptible and caught the soul reaper in the chest, sending him crashing through the harsh metal walls.

Ichigo's vision faded in and out, trying hard to keep focus on the morphed creature closing the distance between them. _Ichigo…do it now! _The gruff voice interrupted panicked 's heart skipped a beat. What did he want him to do? _If that's what you want…_ He let his inner self take control, albino body fading from an outline to a form, black sclera eyes lined with yellow mocking him. _Take it…_Eyes closed he felt the choking and sickening reiatsu flood his body and mind. Reluctantly, but for once allowing the hatred to overcome him. _Ichigo, there isn't any time!_ Desperation coated the old man's voice.

A scream echoed throughout the area, shrill and blood chilling. Cold eyes opened, showing dark orbs full of malice and anger. The espada took one step back, surprised by the now stifling reiatsu.

"What is this new form you have taken?" The question tumbled out of Ulquiorra's mouth.

"Your time is over arrancar," the strange voice echoed. It seemed to be moving…imperceptibly.

Pain registered in the arrancar's mind as the pointed end of a black blade shot through his collarbone, coming out the other end and wrenched out again seconds later.

_This is it…boy._ The beast concentrated all its energy into his palms, forming a glowing blue sphere, spreading quickly into a lethal javelin. The fight wore on, neither side showing any signs of backing down. They matched blow for blow, seeming to read each other's mind. The will to kill was strong, any they were ready, ready at a moment's notice to end the other's life. Ulquiorra noticed that the boy was guarding his face proactively, and heavily. At a seconds' opening, he thrust the javelin into the orange-haired shinigami's stomach, ramming it in further and further until all the boy could do was scream as the hard mask shattered on his face. A smirk appeared on Ulquiorra's face. _Finally. _

He held the spear there, twisting it sharply and pulling it out. Ichigo sunk to his knees, blowing flowing in a thick trail down his neck. He looked up when he saw black claws stop and lean over his head. A pointed finger sunk into Ichigo's clothes, on his shoulder, and barely audible, the espada recited, "Cero…" A bloody hole was torn through his shoulder, large and gaping.

His ears barely registered when a scream shattered the eerie silence. "Ichigo!" It was full of panic and fear. He turned his head, resting on the floor below him to see the blurry and faint outline of a short figure rushing towards him. He wanted to tell her everything was fine, but all that came out of his mouth were torrents of blood. He tried to stand up again, to finish the job that he had started…to finish a fight he had realized from the beginning he couldn't win. He legs wouldn't comply, the numbness of death already sinking into his muscles.

Ulquiorra could see the boy was losing himself and towered over him. He turned his head as he heard a girl scream the boy's name. _It's no use now…woman. _He glared down at the inferior body below him, cold eyes glinting in the moonlight. He raised the spear, blood spattered over the tip and thrust downwards, right towards his heart…

* * *

"Gray, for the love of God, put on your clothes!" Lucy was shouting at Gray in an annoyed tone. This has been the 200, no, the 254th time she had to tell Gray during the day to put on some clothes. "Really, why does Gray have to strip every single second," thought Lucy.

"What are you talking about… OMIGOD, why didn't you tell me before?" Gray screamed. Lucy sighed. She was to tired to even respond so she just sunk her head in her arms and ignored Gray. They have been waiting for Natsu, Happy, and Erza to show up and go in a good forsaken mission, god knows where, beat the crap out of some other random assholes and get the ransom.

Then, out of nowhere, Happy went through the window (like literally, breaking the glass) and crashed against Lucy, throwing her across the room. When Happy came back to consciousness, he ran toward Lucy desperately and exclaimed, "Lucy, stop being lazy and come fast! Natsu accidently landed in a cargo cart that was later put in a train, which ended in a village filled with midgets."

Lucy stood there blank, just staring at Happy. After, what seemed like an hour, Lucy finally reacted, "WHAT! And what about Erza? Wasn't she with you?"

"Well, about that…. Erza kinda took the wrong train and she is somewhere in the other side of the country," replied Happy sheepishly, "But look at the good side, they aren't dead yet, AND they haven't yet hit a nerve of the counsel."

"Still Happy, you know Natsu's weakness with transport. He may not eat again for his whole life. Also, knowing how stupid he can be sometimes, we may find him twenty years from know rotting in a train station," commented Gray as a he walked toward Lucy and Happy (NOTE: he is still in underwear).

After a great sigh and hitting her head against the wall until she couldn't feel it anymore, Lucy joined Gray and Happy and started off to look for Natsu.

Somewhere far away, well not THAT far away… well, thinking again, yes VERY far away, in a land, in an area in that land, in a railway in that area, in a train that was riding the railway that was in an area of a land, was Natsu half dead in the floor.

"I swear that I will never ride a train in my life (NOTE: he will because I am the author writing this story and cause I can make him to it :P)" growled Natsu while trying to stand up but failing. Really, why does he have this annoying motion sickness? Not to mention, that there is nobody who can drag him out from the cart, which means he is staying in that f**cking train cart until anybody from the guild will notice that he is missing, which the better if they don't want to loose their teeth and go through a harsh facial plastic surgery.

With a lot of effort, Natsu managed (somehow) to get a grip with the frame of the window, and with sheer look he got up and looked outside the window. He stared and stood quiet for a time, but then broke the silence, "WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

Ok, first of all, outside the window, Natsu was looking at a forest that he didn't know or recognized. Second of all, he knew that probably he would have to the the train back because if he went walking he would never get to Fairy Tail within three to five months. Third of all, he was stuck in an f**cking train and he didn't know when it was going to stop. "Happy could you please help me get out of here… WHERE THE HELL IS HAPPY!" shouted Natsu. Ok, he had it; today was probably the worse day of his life.

* * *

Gasping for breath on his knees, he felt his world beginning to fade into black, Rukia's screaming drowning along with it. He fought to keep his eyes open, the blackness almost engulfing him. He could feel nothing in his body, just raw pain and even that was quickly going numb. He looked up into cold, jade eyes. _Bastard…_His sword had landed point down in the dirt next to his arms and he wrenched the blade out of the ground. He had barely raised his arms when a clawed hand came smashing into his face sending him flying and painfully colliding with the floor. He felt dizzy…the ground spinning ominously underneath him. _Come on! _He shakily stood to his feet, surprising himself that he actually could. He stumbled forward, eyes glowing deep blue…flashing with his resolve. His sword emanated red, a dangerous colour in the eyes of the living…the colour of death. He raised his black sword above his head, sharp edges outlined in the pale moonlight. He brought it down on the espada, his victim's eyes widening as despair washed him over. From then on things seemed to happen in slow motion…the arrancar disappeared before his eyes, and seconds later a searing pain broke out in his chest and leg. His knees buckled underneath him, his broken bones refusing to hold up his weight.

"You will die here shinigami," He heard the calm voice speak, laced with anger. And this time, the spear dug deep into Ichigo's chest, tearing the flesh roughly, leaving gouging holes and a ragged gash along his ribs. A hollow scream echoed in his mind. He couldn't see who it was until his mind registered the white-hot pain ripping through his chest. It continued for what seemed like years, though only seconds drew by. The weapon was torn out, leaving a long and horizontal line, irregular in form. The boy's eyes glazed over and the espada felt a feeling of satisfaction he hasn't felt in a while.

The espada could hear the pathetic woman screaming, tears leaking down her face uncontrollably. He pitied her…not because the one she loved was lying face down in a puddle of blood, but because she was a poor sight. There was not logical explanation for the unsightly. He turned his head away and opened up a garganta, the portal to the new world…Aizen's world.

"You were truly interesting…boy," were the last words Ichigo heard before his world completely sunk into darkness, consuming him and eating at his soul. He had no last thoughts…just that he didn't want it to end this way. And for him…he couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel. Not for him, no. And the last thing he felt was the pounding of footsteps as the short, raven-haired girl ran towards him, her shrill cries tearing open the night sky…tearing open the bloody darkness that enveloped the soul. The pain, hatred and sorrow…the deceased.

The deceased feeling of the betrayal of the departed.


	2. Meeting

Ichigo blearily opened his eyes, surroundings failing to come into focus. His body still ached, remembering what had happened, seeming not that long ago. He took the time to see and feel his surroundings…they didn't feel familiar to him. He rolled over and sat up, have no idea about where the hell he was and why. The last thing he could remember was Rukia screaming her poor head off at the sight of him so bloody…and torn. Ichigo shuddered at the pain, still strong in his system. He couldn't feel the energy through him anymore and he felt a strong urge just to sink back into unconsciousness…too tired to fight the urge, he lay back down on the soft grass and let the black world envelop him.

* * *

"Alright! Better do it now or fail trying!" shouted Natsu. Natsu had a plan….well, one couldn't really call it a plan, but whatever it works anyway. Right above his head there was a lantern hanging, still with the candle in the inside on fire. Then, out of the blue, Natsu screamed, "OK! PLAN ESCAPE FROM THE TRAIN, GO FIND HAPPY, AND GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEGINS!"

(NOTE: Kids, before you read what is coming on next, you have to keep in mind these things first. Don't you ever to this at home or anywhere. The person doing this is very stupid and narrow minded. Not to forget that it was also PLANNED by a psycho and most likely it will end up in a very chaotic manner. After all, it IS Natsu that we are talking about) In a very sloppy and ungraceful manner (duh, duh he has motion sickness) he banged against the wall of the wagon. Such was the force that the lantern fell from the wall and landed next to Natsu. "HA! I am a genius, now I only have to eat the flame and burn off a side of the wagon so I can jump off!" exclaimed Natsu.

But, then as he lifted his head he saw an inscription in a box that was lay right beside the candle and had started to catch on fire. It read, " 'Danger: VEEEEEEEERYYYYY, BUT VEEEEEERRRRRYYYYYY dangerously dangerous gun powder. PLEASE, BY AANNNYYYY means, KEEP IT AWAY FROM FIRE' ".

"OHHH SHIT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" started saying Natsu, but before he could say anything, the wagon went BANG and the BOOM and then fire engulfed the wagon, which after a few seconds exploded sending Natsu flying off. Bad was his luck that the train was right then passing a bridge that crossed a 100-meter cliff with a type of creepy forest. Obviously, Natsu fell straight down, crashed against the ground, created a huge crater in the ground, and still he stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Damn, that hurts. Oh well, at least I am out of the train," said Natsu to himself. (NOTE: Natsu didn't really notice that the bridge also caught on fire) "Alright", Natsu started saying as he slapped himself once with both hands on each side of his cheeks, "Now, TO FIND HAPPY AND THEN GO BACK TO FAIRY TAIL!"

Natsu was so distracted, that he didn't noticed the body right in front of him, which he eventually tripped on. "WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu started saying, but then he felt silent and stared at the orange hair boy, that wore a black kimono that was 99% covered with blood, and a huge sword that was most likely taller than him lying beside the boy. Then Natsu reacted, "OMIGOD WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!"

* * *

Ichigo half-opened his eyes, not really feeling the need to expend energy further on the task. He closed his eyes again, exhaustion tugging at his mind again. He made himself focus on the world around him, the world he still failed to figure out. He drifted in and out of consciousness, quickly and opened his eyes to see a boy leaning over him. The boy had pinkish hair…a bit odd, Ichigo mused. He sighed…what the hell was going on here?

Ichigo cringed when he heard the loud scream; feeling like his head was being torn open, shatter the peaceful silence, "OMIGOD WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!"

He blearily looking up at the boy, confusion clouding his expression as the stranger continued to give him that questioning and careful look. He studied his expression thoroughly, not having much else to do. He locked gazes, glazed brown eyes meeting with cold black ones. Curious eyes probed him, uncomfortably. _What the hell is this kid doing? He's just standing over me like I'm some kind of freak of nature! _

The pink haired boy ducked out of sight and Ichigo felt a consistent prodding in his side. He groaned inwardly as he pieced the two obvious actions together…_of all the stupid – _

He attempted to shy away from the contact, but his body wouldn't comply. The odd child, feeling him stir, gasped.

Wide eyes stared at his still form, and his mouth formed the words, "Where the hell did you come from?"

Ichigo simply looked at the nameless boy, finally finding his voice. His eyes narrowed, "What's it to you? And I have no idea how the hell I got in this hellhole!"

"Oh, so you're lost?" He inquired. "Why don't you come to Fairy Tail?"

"What the hell is that? I don't have time for this crap!"

"You don't know what Fairy Tail is?"

"The hell I don't!"

"Well, Fairy Tale is a guild for wizards who come together to complete missions and in exchange, we get money," the boy explained, Ichigo hearing barely half of it.

"Well, I don't mean to disappoint you," Ichigo's voice was laced with fierce sarcasm. "But I really don't want to be part of your damned freak show…"

* * *

Ichigo didn't expect what was coming next.

"Well, I don't mean to disappoint you," Ichigo's voice was laced with fierce sarcasm. "But I really don't want to be part of your damned freak show…"

Natsu snapped. That did it. That carrot top dude had just insulted Fairy Tail, the guild he would die for. "What did you say?" whispered Natsu as he clenched his teeth and fists. Nobody, I mean nobody, insults HIS guild right in front of him and lives to see another day. He had no reasons to hold back.

Ichigo, not really imagining what was coming for him, grabbed Zangetsu and while using the point of his blade for support, he _tried _to stand up. He was so concentrated on the task that he didn't notice the flaming punch aiming for his face. Then it was too late. Ichigo was sent flying a few meters a away…well not that few but far enough to make him feel extreme pain. He wanted to yell at the strange, little creep but just blood dripped out of his mouth in great amounts. Like in _really _great amounts. I mean, a puddle of blood started to form around him.

Natsu was going crazy (with Italian accent). And when I mean crazy, I mean crazy, crazy. Flames were swirling around his body and a huge strength flowed through him. Ichigo was dead meat.

Ichigo just stared eyed opened. _What is this power? _Ichigo was thinking_. This is not reiatsu. It is not hurting my soul, but why does it feel so heavy? Is this kid normal? ... Where am I? _

Then, out of the blue, Natsu charged (obviously screaming his fighting scream) and started punching Ichigo everywhere, not to mention that he was also burning Ichigo's skin off with his Dragon Slayer fire. Really, what a badass.

_It's over you carrot top, _Natsu thought, and without hesitation he did his Fire Dragon's Roar. The attack was a few centimeters from reaching Ichigo, but then a figure stopped it.

Natsu's eyes widened, "When did you get here and how the hell did you find me? Erza?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious. We saw the flames from a couple of miles away, so we had to guess it was you," explained Gray as he appeared behind Erza (Note: he is still in underwear)."Really, are you that stupid?"

"Natsu," started Erza in a serious tone, "You have 30 seconds to explain yourself starting now, otherwise I swear I will make your life miserable."

That is when Lucy appeared around the corner, "Natsu, I think you over did it. I mean, he is kinda bleeding to death."

"Huh?" Natsu said with a weird expression, "That guy insulted our guild and I can't just let that go! Besides, when I already found he was already half dead!"

"Natsu, you have 10 seconds," glared Erza.

Ichigo just lay there. Who where these people? What did they want? But above all, what was that strange power engulfing them? What, for gods sake, was going on? Then, his sight began to blur slowly, until he could no longer see. The last thing that he felt was a hand touch his face gently and voices all around him. Then nothing.

* * *

His vision blurred and the ground span sickeningly beneath him. His vision was narrowing to black and he felt hand gingerly touch his face. Voices swirled around him and he could feel hands taking him around his chest, carrying him. He let his eyes slide closed and he felt his body go limp before everything faded to black.

He awoke in a room that had walls made of stone and the floor made out of wood, kinda like a cottage. He was lying on a white bed, one of many in a row and he could see the blurry outline of a few other people, though not many. He felt his eyes sliding closed until he felt a hand on his. He snapped open his eyes to see a blue-haired girl sitting next to the bed.

"You feeling alright?" The girl asked.

Ichigo shrugged, at least that's how he thought it came across.

She frowned slightly for a moment. "I'm Wendy," she started, waiting for his reply.

He couldn't find his voice and an uncharacteristic apology reflected in his eyes.

She sighed. That was all right…after all, the pink haired moron had gone all out on this boy.

Ichigo looked around him, and saw the red-haired girl…who he couldn't quite recall her name, the guy in underwear…he didn't want to remember, and the blonde girl was looking at him with curious eyes. The pink-haired moron was nowhere to be seen.

He averted his gaze back to the wall in front of him only to see this little animal-like creature sitting on top of him. _What the…_

"Aye!" The blue creature said…Ichigo wasn't sure if it was a word but truthfully, it was scaring the crap out of him. He stared at it for a while…not sure what to make of the blue…cat was it? It had wings…

_Oh my God…_"It's a talking cat!" Ichigo yelled…well as loud as he could anyways. He wasn't used to this…and he thought Yoruichi was bad.

He then looked up towards the entrance when he heard pounding footsteps running towards the infirmary. Ichigo's heart dropped when he saw the first hint of pale-pink hair. He sighed.

"You insulted Fairy Tail you bastard!" The kid yelled, running across the room towards him.

_He's still on about that…? _Ichigo couldn't believe it. But then again…it was far from over.


	3. Windows

"Huh?" was all that the carrot top managed to say as Natsu flew across the room, ready to tackle him.

The boy, started to raise his arms to block the unexpected attack, but a punch from Erza stopped the fired-up Natsu, and sent him flying out the window (not to mention he broke glass).

"HOLY (insert a swear word of your choice)! WHAT IS YOUR (insert another swear word of your choice) PROBLEM!"screamed Natsu as he stared climbing back to the window.

Erza just sighed, "Really Natsu, could you just quit it. Gray stripping in public is already enough (note: he is STILL in underwear)."

"GRAY, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" shouted Lucy, now realizing that Erza was right about Gray.

" D'oh! My bad!" exclaimed Gray as he started putting his shirt on (note: FINALLY!)

The orange-haired boy just starred at them. Really, was the people this dumb-dumb in this god's forsaken place?

Natsu (note: yes, he is still alive) jumped over the window's railing and landed in a stylish way near the boy's bead. "Sorry," said Natsu in a whisper while looking away, "I guess I kinda overreacted." Erza glared at him. "OK! I OVERREACTED FAR OVER THE LINE! I'M F%#CKING SORRY!"

The carrot-haired boy sighed and turned to see the view of the city through the window. _He seems very distracted _thought Lucy. She was very concerned for the boy after all it was partly her fault the Natsu almost punched the lights out of him.

"So, what the hell are we going to do to him?" asked Gray, "We could sell him for money or put him for exhibition after all that hair is very weird."

"MY HAIR IS NOT WEIRD!" shouted the boy, "WHAT THE F%#k is your F&%KING PROBLEM! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!"

"WOW! It can talk!" exclaimed Happy.

"Shut up you lot!" said Erza, "Or I swear on Zeref himself that I will skin you until neither of your mothers can recognize you!"

Everybody stopped and stared at Erza. When she means something, she means it and you have to be out of your freaking mind to contradict her.

"Well," said Wendy in a quiet voice, "Why don't we let him stay at Fairy Tail and make him one of us? I mean, he has six-pack, and everybody knows that a guy with a six-pack knows how to fight. Plus, look at the size of his freaking sword. One has to be a complete moron not to notice it."

"Wait…" exclaimed Natsu, "How the hell do you know he has a six pack?"

Wendy just sighed and turned to Erza with pleading eyes. "Errr…. I'm not so sur…." Started saying Erza.

But then, out of nowhere the door slammed open and an old midget entered the room, "OF COURSE HE CAN BECOME PART OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"MASTER?" shouted Natsu. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Happy at the same time.

"Huh?" was all that the boy with the orange hair managed to say.

"What…?" A silence met those words that was awkward yet eerie. "Ok, who the hell is the midget?" He pointed one finger and the really short, even for a midget, old man. Again, nothing but silence.

"Like I was _saying_ master, we can't let this asshole join Fairy Tail, dammit!" The pink-haired freak gestured at Ichigo accusingly.

"Ok…here's the thing. I don't know who the hell you are and what the hell this creepy institute is all about…but all I do know is that this is all a load of crap! As far as I'm concerned, I don't even know where the hell I am, much less how to get back!" Ichigo began to raise his voice.

The red-haired girl spoke. "My name is Erza, then. The pink-haired freak, here, is Natsu and the stripper is Gray. The blondie with oversized boobs is Lucy (this received an unappreciative glare from Lucy) and the girl here; the one who treated you is Wendy. And finally—" She trails off as if she forgets. "I think that's it."

A shrill voice began screaming. "You forgot me!" And a blue blur shot across the room through the window, breaking the other half of the window Natsu broke.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted at the talking cat, "How could you forget him Erza! GOD!"

"Oh….right," was the unenthusiastic response, "That is Happy—and that's it."

"What about meeee!" Came another, though less than cute, voice brought along with the shattering of glass as the actions of Happy were followed.

Erza rolled her eyes. "Ok…and this crazy freak here is our master. And I'm _pretty sure_ that's it," she said looking around to make sure no more windows were endangered.

Ichigo merely looked back at her, confused. "What the—I didn't remember the half of it!"

Lucy spoke, "Well, the point is that you will become a member of this guild. By the way…what's your name?"

"Ichigo..."

Lucy ignored the _lets-move-it-along-shall-we _gestures from Natsu. "Ok then, I am very pleased to meet you!" She smiled at him….

_That's a creepy smile, _Ichigo thought as he looked at the girl who greeted him. Lucy… was it? "So what does it mean to become a member, then?" Ichigo asked.

"All it means is that you receive missions, you complete them and they pay you." Erza shrugs. "There are different types of missions: Normal class, and S-Class missions. For the love of God, please don't choose the S-Class, they are only open to S-Classed wizards."

Happy crashes through another window, "Aye!"

"How many windows have we broken dammit?" Erza shouted. "I'm not paying these funds!"

"I will never let this freak show go on in the guild!" shouted Natsu and he crashed through a window ignoring Erza's comment.

Erza face-palmed. "NATSU!" she screamed and crashed through another window and followed the pink-haired, royal pain in the ass.

*8 windows (keep track)*

"So anyways..." said the master, "welcome to FAIRY TAIL!"

"Shit," was all Ichigo said.

Everything went quiet. All eyes turned to him, some hostile, others disbelieving...and some, well, that was an explanation for another time. All attention was captured by that one simple word until, "We're back!" Everyone flinched at the sound of shattering glass...Erza came in holding Natsu by the ear, half dragging him across the floor. She threw him down and crossed her arms.

"So Ichigo...what will it be?"

**A/N: Roughly 9 windows were broken XD**


End file.
